


Taken

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [418]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This really big rough man kidnaps dean and brings him into a building and dean is blindfolded and he can’t see anything but the man ties him up and spanks him a lot and fucks him. Thank you!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean grunted as he was pushed onto the floor, feeling whoever had taken him start to pull away his clothing.

“Wait a fucking sec-ah!” Dean shouted as a sharp swat came to ass.

“Quiet down.” The voice growled in Dean’s ear, as firm hands massaged his ass. Suddenly Dean’s hands and arms were tied behind his back, and Dean grunted, pulling at the bonds, and he was spanked again.

Dean gasped at the sting the spank left, and he bit back the soft moan that wanted to emerge.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” The man asked, and Dean was pulled up, flush against the man, and he could feel his hard cock in his pants.

“Probably not.” Dean said, pulling at the ropes binds him again.

“Figured as much.” The man replied before pinning Dean down, hand coming back down on Dean’s ass.

Dean cried out as the man spanked him, and started to struggle again.

“Uh-uh, bad boys get spanked.” The man said, and Dean bucked, only resulting in more swats to his bare ass.

Dean tried his hardest to keep the moans he wanted to make back. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was getting incredibly aroused from each swat that stung his backside. He let one moan slip and the hand froze, leaving Dean panting slightly, wondering what was going to happen..

“You enjoying this?” The man asked.

“I…I..umm…I…”

“Naughty boy.” He growled, but Dean heard how aroused he was, and the man brought his hand down again, making Dean give a cry. “Don’t hide the fact that you’re enjoying this. Enjoying being spanked.”

Dean gasped, tugging again at the bonds once more, before he let loose a loud moan.

“That’s more like it.” The man grunted, as he brought his hand down again and again, making Dean feel the burn in his ass.

“Ahh! P-please….aah! Oh, god.”

“What? Please, what?”

“I don’t know. I don’t. I-fuck, oh god, please…”

The man stopped spanking Dean, and Dean panted, feeling a hand knead at the stinging flesh.

Dean thought that he heard a click of a cap and suddenly the hand on his ass was gone, before a cold and slick finger started pressing to Dean’s hole.

“What-fuck…” Dean groaned, feeling the finger sinking in slowly, pumping in and out with deep thrusts.

“If you be a good boy, this will be really enjoyable. If you’re bad, I’m sure I can find another way to punish you.”

Dean whimpered softly as he felt the man opening him up.

_

When the man was pumping in three fingers, stretching Dean’s hole, examining how Dean’s rim looked around his fingers, he pulled his hand away, slicking his cock, and sinking into tight heat.

Dean gasped at the intrusion and automatically clenched, making the man grunt.

“Attaboy.” He said, bottoming out and freezing. “Fuck….feeling better than I expected.” He gave a pump of his hips, watching his cock sink in and out of Dean, before he started to pick up a pace, fucking Dean quickly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling and echoing around the empty room. “Fuck, you hear that? Hear me fucking you?” The man growled.

“Fuck…I…fuck…” Dean grunted, clenching at the air.

He shook under the man, but due to what, Dean couldn’t say. Dean cried out when the man’s cock ran over his prostate, and the man laughed, before starting to pound into Dean.

“I’m gonna come all inside of you. Will you come? Will you?”

“I don’t…I think…oh, Jesus….”

The man pulled Dean flesh against his body, listening to the hiss that Dean made as his sore ass made contact with the man’s body.

“You like this.” The man growled. “Your cock is hard.”

“Please…Jesus fuck, please.”

The man grunted, quieting and he gave a hard thrust before coming, and Dean moaned, coming himself.

The man pulled out and released Dean from his bonds, letting Dean lie limp and lax on the floor, placing Dean’s clothing by his body. The man laughed, nipping at Dean’s ear, giving a light swat to Dean’s ass, making him whimper one more time before the man left, leaving Dean with just a blindfold on.


End file.
